A brown shirt costs $$84$, which is $12$ times as much as a green sweater costs. How much does the green sweater cost?
Solution: The cost of the brown shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$84 \div 12$ $$84 \div 12 = $7$ A green sweater costs $$7$.